Sweet Torture
by youmustbeover18
Summary: Another strong M rating, Tiva SMUT. Tony and Ziva can only get so close until...This starts slow, but as you know it's that gradual buildup that makes the climax that much more powerful. If you like my smut try my longer story 'Lost in Translation'. Also working on a current Tiva piece that is oh so smutty. Teaser chapter 'One Night in Berlin' is up now. Enjoy...


All the usual disclaimers apply. I do not own these characters, just borrowing them, blah, blah, blah, etc…

This has severe M+ rating. This is not for children. Do not read if you are under 18 years of age. Do not read if you have delicate sensibility when it comes to very hot sex. But if you're open and want some explicit Tiva action, please enjoy responsibly….

Drop me a review. If, you keep asking, I'll keep writing…

**Sweet Torture**

What was he doing? Tony thought as he breathed in Ziva's scent. He was pressed up against her back drawing lazy circles across stomach with his finger. This had been going on for months. Months of sweet torture that neither of them could seem to stop. It was an addiction. And they were in deep. Nothing had 'happened', or at least that's what they told themselves. It started after Ziva came home from Somalia. She had shown up at Tony's door late one evening.

"I can't be alone." Was all that she said to him, with those pleading eyes looking up through her thick lashes. Tony knew that Ziva had been tortured in Somalia. He knew she'd been abused, and, though he did his best to expel what he couldn't deny, he knew that abuse included rape. Tony took her hand and led her inside. They put on a movie and drank some tea Tony spiked with Brandy. Tony slept on his couch and Ziva took the bed.

She kept coming back night after night. Tony slept on his couch.

After a week Tony sent Ziva a text, as they were each driving home to their respective homes. "I'll come to your place tonight." They watched a movie from opposite ends of her couch. Ziva took the couch at her place and Tony slept in her bed. They traded off where they stayed after that.

Two weeks in, Ziva crawled into her bed with Tony. "Hey Zi," He acknowledged her presence and they fell asleep without touching. They didn't sleep apart after that and fell into a comfortable routine. Months had passed. Months had passed without Tony looking at another woman. He knew where he was sleeping every night, and he had no desire to have anyone else beside him.

It moved at a relentlessly slow pace. One night Ziva leaned her head on his shoulder as they watched another movie. Their feet touched as they slept. Slowly other parts of their bodies began to touch as they slept. One night Ziva lay on Tony's lap as yet another movie played. A week later he was laying his head in her lap while she played with his hair. More time, and they were sleeping in each other's arms. Tony would count her hot breaths on his chest as she slept. Ziva would feel his lips tucked into the back of her neck as he held her close. These changes were never acknowledged with words. Neither of them could control what progressed between them. At Tony's place Ziva would curl up between his legs to watch another of his, thankfully, endless supply of DVD's. At Ziva's place Tony would lie back between her breasts, with her legs wrapped around his waist as she played careful patterns with her fingertips up and down his arms. This was Tony and Ziva and no else would understand. Hell, they didn't understand. But each night, without fail, they held each other as they slept.

Whatever was going on was kept out of the office. Nothing changed for them there. They kept right on up with their cat-and-mouse game of flirtation. They never missed a beat. Ziva flirted openly with Tony, just had she'd always done. And Tony told inappropriate tales of his conquests openly to anyone within earshot of the bullpen. If anything, the tension relaxed. That pang of jealously Ziva felt hearing Tony's stories disappeared, because Ziva knew where Tony spent his nights.

The silence that scarred the air when they first started these nights had progressed into their playful banter. And each night brought a new level of intimacy. Tony always wore boxers to bed, and Ziva a baggy shirt with panties beneath. She had started wearing Tony's shirts long ago. There was an unspoken understanding between them that the painfully slow pace they drew each other closer, and the restraint from any sexual intimacy, was the line in the sand that neither crossed. They spent more time cured up in each other's time than anywhere else. At this point their lips roamed each other's faces, save each other's lips, and their hand traced each other's bodies, save the 'off limits' areas, and Tony was the first to utter "I love you" before they drifted off to sleep. But it was Ziva who first turned her head to catch Tony's lips for their customary peck on the cheek before they split up to drive their separate cars to the office. In the morning, as they parted to leave, that butterfly kiss was within their boundaries.

Toothbrushes had long been left at the other's place. They openly changed in front of the other. Tony loved it when Ziva traced the lines of his face with her fingernail as they fell asleep with their lips so close that they exhaled into the other's mouth, Ziva savored Tony's hand grazing across her stomach, thighs, and around her breasts. His substantial erection always pressed into Ziva as they lay together, an unspoken testimony to what they longed to do together. This was all ok, they had convinced themselves, since they never crossed that line. Tony never let his hands wander onto her breasts, or into the area protected by her panties. This kept what they were doing 'within those acceptable lines'. Tony would rather have his solid cock pressed up against Ziva's back than anywhere close to another woman.

It had been months of this sweet torture, and each feared the next step. They would rather a lifetime of what they had now than the terrifying possibility of losing each other. But the progression of their closeness was a dominating factor of their time together. The increased exploration of each other's bodies was a vital element of this time spent together. They only had so far they could go before those 'off-limit' areas had to play into the picture.

One night lying in bed together Ziva's hand brushed Tony's cock. She loved the feeling of him pressed hard against her body. She left her hand against him as they drifted to sleep. After a few nights of falling asleep with her hand rested on his member she started to stroke it. It wasn't with him held in her fist, it was with a single finger that she grazed up and down his length. There was always the cloth of his boxers between them. One night she cupped his sac as they fell asleep. The relentlessly slow pace that they progressed was what let them tell themselves this was okay. Tony cupped her mound over her panties as he spooned her into his body. They'd had exhausted everything that could be done. Tony's hands started to graze under the elastic of her panties, and then they progressed to his fingers grazing her soft folds. Ziva had started to let her hands explore under his boxers, tracing his soft skin. She let herself hold his solid cock in her loose fist as they fell asleep. The pace that they progressed, each giving the other nights to get used to the intimate progression, was what allowed them to stand this torture. They had nowhere else to go. Tony's hand explored the skin below her panties, and he cupped her raw mound as they slept. His fingers started grazing her folds and clit. Tony slid a finger into her one night and they fell asleep with her warmth hugging that finger. And they could only move forward. They stroked each other as they watched movies and in bed together. This was never in an attempt to elicit sexual completion from the other. It was just a progression of the intimacy that neither could stop. And they always wore a fabric barrier against the other. Tony would sleep cupping her breast with a single finger inside her. They fell asleep with their lips pressed loosely against the others as Ziva traced his tip with her fingernail.

Where could they go from here? Tony returned from the bathroom late one night and resumed his position spooning Ziva against him. He reached down to cup her again and felt that she had removed her panties. Ziva reached behind and guided his cock out of the slit of his boxers. "Press against me, Tony," she asked. They usually never spoke in bed. What happened between them did so of its own accord. Tony pressed his cock against her back. She reached around and guided his dick between her legs. "Press against me, Tony," she said again. Tony pressed against her core that was so slick and wet that he could have slid right in. It was Ziva who rocked her hips back and took the first inch of him inside her. Tony couldn't help the moan that escaped from his lips. After all of this time the feeling of her warmth around him was more than he could have imagined. "Press into me, Tony." Tony rocked a few inches of himself in and out of her with a languid intimacy. This was their progression tonight. He pressed a few inched of himself into her and held her hips still. It took a painfully long time for them each to fall asleep, which they eventually did with him pressed inside of her. If this were Tony's last night with her, he'd have happily died holding her tight to him.

The next night Ziva faced him as they lay in bed together. "Tony feel me", she asked him. He felt down into her folds, first noticing that she had again removed her underwear, and then he felt her wetness. She was so wet and the heat between her legs scorched his fingers.

"Ziva?" he asked. "Where do we go from here?"

"I'm ready. It took me so long to get over Somalia." He clutched her into his chest thinking of the horrors she endured there. "And you…" she continued, "You've made me whole again. I need you. All of you." Ziva wrapped her legs around his waist and he could feel the heat radiating from her core.

Tony raised himself to sit up and pulled Ziva up to straddling him in bed.

"I love you Tony," she said to him. Tony had his arms wrapped around her body, and Ziva clutched his face in between his hands.

"Ziva, I'm so in love with you. Are you sure you're ready. I'd wait for you forever."

"Tony, I love you, and I'm ready." She assured him. "Show me how you love me."

Ziva pulled his face into hers for their first real kiss. They had never penetrated each other's mouths before. Their tongues intertwined and stars swam in each of their vision. They explored each other's mouths with languid precision. It was so tender and so deliberate. Tony could have lived the rest of his life simply holding her each night, and he would relish every extra bit she gave him. From their months of slow torture Tony had developed a sexual control over himself that he couldn't have imagined before. He had earned this, and he planned on spending hours showing Ziva the extent of his love for her.

"Are you sure you're ready?" he asked again for good measure.

"Tony, I am so sure." She smiled at him with shining eyes. That look she gave him made his life up until this point worthwhile.

He loved this woman to the ends of the earth, and he held her to his forehead searing that look she had just given him into his mind. Tony held Ziva tight against him, stroked unruly tendrils of her hair behind her ears, and breathed in her scent.

"Are you…not ready," Ziva teased him.

"Ziva, I've been ready since the first day I saw you."

He lifted her, well actually his, shirt over her head. He loved that she slept in his tees. He loved so many things about this woman. He took a handful of her hair and claimed her mouth again giving her a taste of the extent of his desire. A moan vibrated deep in her chest. Thank god he had built up such control. A few months ago that sound would have unraveled him. Tony planned to use up every bit of that control and to take hours exploring every bit of her body that he had been denying himself.

He flipped them over so Ziva lay on her back beneath him. He kissed her letting himself give into his need for this woman. He broke away from her mouth and sat back taking in the image below. Stunning. She lay back on the bed, a goddess among men. Her hair haloed out around her face. The contrast of her hair was made all the more perfect against the white sheets. He lingered on her lips and reveled in how they were parted in anticipation for him. If he thought her hair against white sheets was alluring, the picture of her olive skin against that white was unworldly. His eyes raked down over his perfect tight body, those perfect pert breasts, that taught stomach, and the way her hips flared out to her legs spread wide around him. He took the picture in, finally leaning down to recapture her lips in his. He let his tongue delve deeper into her mouth and reveled in how she plunged hers deeper into his. He separated from her mouth eliciting a whimper from her, and stared skimming her face with light kissed. He drew his lips back and forth across her eyelashes. He lay butterfly kisses on her closed eyes and rained then down on her face. Then he started down her neck. Tony found his own body trembling as he felt the moan that vibrated through her body and he kissed, sucked and nipped his way down her neck. He knew that his sucking would leave marks on her delicate skin, but he desperately needed to have some proof that this night had actually happened.

Tony slowly worked his way down her body. Months of building up to this moment left him familiar with all of her 'spots'. He had patiently earned that knowledge and used it now. He rolled her nipple gently between his fingers while he sucked and nipped the other breast. Ziva was sensitive on her sides, and he caressed then with his nails. He lingered on her hipbones. She had a special weakness there. He let his teeth graze the protruding bones, and let his light touch tease her there before he raked across that sensitive skin. Sharp yelps escaped her mouth as he took advantage of each sensitive spot. He softly nipped down the sides of her body. She rolled to give him better access to that special skin. When he bit down on her flesh above her right hipbone the catch in her breath, and the involuntary buck of her hips made him treat the other side with equal flair.

He moved her arms above her and placed her hands beneath her head. Tony hadn't even reached her core and she was already panting heavily. Yes, he though, the months he had spent studying her personal triggers were completely worth his torture. When he moved further down her body she bucked into him again. This sent his teasing mouth past her core to suck and nip the inside of her thigh. As he passed by her core she audibly whimpered. She has dutifully kept her hands beneath her head, but now she reached into his hair to pull his head up.

"No," he scolded. "You keep them there or I won't give you what you want." He moved up her body and placed her hands back beneath her head. She was panting hard now and he slinked back down her body and resumed his work on her thighs. She kept her hands beneath her head but shimmied her body down the bed to try to guide his mouth up to where she needed it. Naughty girl. He placed a hand over her mound to hold her in place. Heat was radiating from her core. She moaned in frustration and need. He rewarded her by quickly slipping a finger inside of her. She cried his name loudly and immediate started to come around his finger. She was so wet and so tight and hot. He brought his head back to tease her hipbone as she convulsed and bucked drawing his fingers deeper.

Only when she relaxed did Tony reward her restraint by inserting another finger inside. She cried out for him, but he never skipped a beat and continued working his fingers inside her, adding a thumb to massage her clit as she spasmed and bucked uncontrollably onto him.

"That's my good girl. Let it go. If you want them deeper give me your hips." She bucked her hips taking his fingers deeper. She was still coming and she her legs had started shaking and trembling. As she finally came down from another intense orgasm he asked her, "do you need a break?" She whimpered and nodded her head. Her legs were still trembling. Tony just smiled before he moved down and latched his mouth onto her and plunged his tongue deep into her clit. He tortured her with pleasure.

Ziva screamed out and begged him, "Tony no. Too much. Can't take it." She was trembling her bucking hips only adding to the assault to her senses. "Tony, Fuck." She was screaming. She was tearing at her own hair, dutifully keeping her hands beneath her head in fear that he might stop. Her bucking hips only launched his fingers deeper inside of her as he flicked and circled his tongue. She screamed again and this time he let ride it out removing his fingers while he moved his mouth down to lap up her orgasm. He has let her ride this final one out, but when he moved back up her body to take her in his arms she was trembling uncontrollably. "Tony" she said though chattering teeth, "I'm going to make you pay for that."

"Sorry Zi. I've been holding that back for so long." His tone tried for sincerity. "You don't know how long I've wanted to hear you scream for me." He held tight to his body as her body relaxed from the intensity he'd brought. "Shhhh, baby go to sleep." Ziva finally relaxed in his arms and controlled her shaking. "Shhh, baby. I just needed that so badly." He rocked her into his chest.

Her voice broke the silence. "You're going to get yours, Tony DiNozzo." Suddenly, the predator became the prey. She moved so quickly in his arms. She was on top of him locking him in a cage between her arms and legs. She looked at him with a feral gleam in her eye. He remembered he was still wearing his boxers as she lowered her hips onto his hardened shaft and moved against him. She was still so warm between her legs that he felt it through the fabric, and he rocketed stiffer than he knew was possible. "No mercy until you scream my name loud enough to please me" she whispered into his ear before she took his lobe into her mouth and nibbled and flicked it with her tongue." His eyes rolled back in his head as a guttural moan escaped his lips. She peeled back to look him in the eye with primal lust. She looked like she would devour him. She kissed him long and deep pressing against his throbbing shaft. She let a moan vibrate into his mouth as she kissed. She pulled away again, and gave him a smile that could have stopped his heart. It was so devious and sexual that Tony felt his hips thrust her. She pushed him back into the mattress and scolded, "Now you get yours."

Tony wasn't the only one that had taken note of the weaknesses they each possessed over the passed months. Ziva licked and kissed her way down his body with expert, intimate knowledge. She left marks of her own on the most sensitive spot on Tony's neck. And to make him pay she held her warm core away from his bucking hips. She even hooked her feet around his thighs to hold them down while she turned him inside out. She kissed back and forth across his neck and down each arm as she held his down his wrists keeping his arms wide. And she was unrelenting as her legs held his thrusting hips down on the mattress. He didn't dare fight her hold. That could give her cause to stop her assault. He begged her name. "Not loud enough," she scolded him. He increased his volume and she finally moved down his body. She was killing him. He though he was going to pass out by the time she reached his stomach. She licked up from his hipbone and blew a torturing hot breath across his wet skin.

"Ziva," he pleaded loudly.

Finally she closed her fist around his shaft. He lunged up towards her as she worked her soft fist up and down his length. "Behave! Or I'll stop," she warned. Tony gritted his teeth and sweat beaded his brow. She slipped his boxers down and off his legs. She shocked him as her lips suddenly closed around his painful cock as her warm mouth took his full length into the back of her throat. She sucked deeply and let his tip bounce against the top of her mouth. Then she ran it up and down the back walls of her throat sending Tony into a fit of explicatives. As fast as her mouth was there it was suddenly gone leaving a painfully cold chill on his pulsating dick. "That's not my name Tony." She scolded him.

"Ziva please don't stop. Please!" he begged.

"Stop what?" she was teasing him now.

"Put it back." He was desperate and pleading with her now.

"Put what back where?" She feigned ignorance. This woman was such a worthy adversary for him.

"Put by dick in your mouth!" he panted with renewed vigor.

"All you needed to do was ask." She tortured him with her innocent mocking.

He could have killed her, but instead he let out a desperate plea as she closed her warm mouth around him and sucked him back into her mouth until her felt his tip massaged against the back of her throat. She started working up and down his dick with such nimble talented lips. And that tongue. The pleasure and the pain. He held his hips back against the mattress because he couldn't take it if she let him go to scold him again.

He uttered to her in incontrollable onslaught of words, "God Ziva, You're so good. Please don't stop. So good. Feels so good. God Ziva, oh my god. Ziva I'm so close I'm going co come"

She stilled her lips on him and calmed him down by slowly caressing his chest. She continued until he relaxed enough for her to take her mouth off him.

She moved up to look him in eye. Sweat was beaded all on his face. "Not loud enough Tony. Earn it!"

She took him back in her mouth and began working him faster and harder. He was panting uncontrollably now and his pleas were become louder and louder. "Ziva. Oh my god, Ziva. Help me please." He begged. He screamed her name. And she moved a hand up to help work his length. He was going to explode. He screamed her name as loud as he possibly could as he unloaded an impossible amount into her mouth. He pumped wave after wave into her, and she held him tight into her. He couldn't stop convulsing as he pumped months of built up desire into her. He finally unloaded the last of himself into her mouth, and he was left whimpering in the wake of his orgasm. Ziva slinked up his body and looked him straight in the eye for a good 15 seconds. Then she moaned and swallowed deeply. "You taste good." A smile danced up her lips. Tony convulsed beneath her and felt himself go instantly hard again. That was the single hottest thing he has ever seen a woman do.

"Let me know when you're ready again." Ziva teased him as she moved to snuggle into his chest. If possible Tony became more rigid. He grabbed Ziva's upper arms and rolled her back underneath him. He pressed his solid cock against her stomach and reveled in the look in her eye as she rocked his world with a single word. "Wow." Her eyes twinkled and his world split in half.

"Where do you want me?" he asked.

"Inside me," she answered between staggered breaths as she started to pant quickly.

"Here?" he asked swimming in his regained power as her pressed his tip against her core.

"Yes Tony. Yes." She begged beneath him. He teased her by rocking his tip against her opening. She was so wet for him. And the heat that radiated from her core to warm his cock was irresistible.

Then he drove into her and they both threw their heads back and screamed out. The sensation was earth shattering. They were both so sensitive from what they'd just done to the other. Tony's ears rang as he felt himself finally deep inside of her. Tunnel vision blocked out the rest of the world. She was so tight around him. Her tightness shocked him. His complete thrust would have probably hurt her if is she'd not been so ready from his earlier onslaught. He held himself deep within her to let her adjust to his size.

"So tight," he heard himself mumble.

Tony pulled almost completely free of her and rocked an inch of himself back and forth into her as he regained his equilibrium. He came back to earth feeling Ziva rocking her hips into him trying to draw him deeper. But Tony didn't forget the torture she had put him through as she made him beg for his release. He had just come not 10 minutes ago, and that this gave him the advantage. It had been a good 40 minutes since Ziva came for him, whereas Tony still felt like he was coming down from his orgasm. She needed it now, and a smile played at Tony's lips because he was back in control. His frenzied need for her had been satiated and now he could give the slow, deliberate experience he had imagined so many times before.

He rocked slowly in and out of her. He was only feeding a couple inches of himself in and out. But even this, oh my god, the feeling was earth shattering. His sensitivity was at a mind-boggling level from the intense orgasm he had only just barely recovered from. And, if her slurring mutters, in a mix of languages were an indication, she this experience was an intense for her. Ziva was rocking her hips into him. Trying to pull him deeper into her. As he teased her with the slow tip of his shaft she began to whimper into his neck and claw at his back. Tony danced in the pain as she raked her nails deeper into his skin. He started to deepen his thrusts and feed more of himself into Ziva. She rewarded him with the sensual moans that sent shivers down his spine and made the hairs on the back on his neck stand on end. As he reached his depth and began a slow, languid rhythm in and out her moans turned to satisfied sighs. "Mmmmmmm," she breathed into him.

This is how Tony imagined his first time with Ziva. He rocked in and out of her in rhythmic precision with her thrusting hips. Every hair on his body stood on end, and goose bumps erupted across his skin as a deep sound vibrated through Ziva's chest. His nerves were on end, and he felt more present that ever felt before. Near death experiences didn't compare to this moment. His entire world consisted of the feeling of Ziva in his arms, her precious sounds vibrating through her body. This was heaven. This was everything he ever hoped and dreamed. He moved in and out of her as she wrapped her legs around his waist and vibrated into him. He had never been more on fire than at this moment. Pleasure overwhelmed him, not only from his rocketing nerves as he thrust into her, but from a deeper place within him as he held his perfect woman in the most intimate embrace.

Ziva was on fire. She throbbed between her legs as Tony rocked in and out of her at a painfully slow pace. She was desperate for him. Not only desperate for him to sooth and caress her aching core, but desperate to have more of him, all of him. She wanted to consume him completely. She needed more of Tony. She surprised him with a swift movement that rocked her on top of him. She pressed back to drink him in. She felt like she could take more of him into her when she was on top. She moved on him and increased her pace taking him as deep as she could each time she came down on him. He looked at her with lust filled eyes. But it wasn't just that, he looked up at her like he couldn't get enough of her.

Nothing compared to the vision of Ziva riding him. Her tight little body rode his entire length. She took most of him out and then came back onto him taking every bit of him inside her. He knew he should probably be watching the erotic vision of her lifting herself off him and then taking his substantial length into her. And he couldn't deny that he wouldn't ever get enough of watching himself disappear into her. But right now, her eyes held him in place. They were heavy with lust, but something deeper swam in those enormous brown orbs. She looked like she wanted to devour him; body, heart, and soul, and he was putty in her hands. She already owned him. And he'd give himself to her over and over again. Her form above him was overwhelming. She was so overwhelmingly Ziva. Her unruly dark hair, her olive skin, and more than anything else, those large eyes that blazed back at him. Tony wanted to get lost in those eyes and never find his way out. He wanted live in them forever. He'd take every piece of her: her temper, her weaknesses, the scars she hid behind her icy demeanor, her fears, her strengths, and every other piece that made her so truly…Ziva.

Ziva had picked up the pace and she was riding him roughly, slamming that tiny body back down impaling herself on him. She was close again, and so was he. He flipped her over to pin her beneath him. Her tiny frame could only slam down with so much force upon him, but Tony could drive into her with shocking intensity. He would be concerned with the force he pounded into her had she not reached back to the bed frame for leverage and asked him for more. He didn't understand how she could stand the intensity that he has started slamming into her. But his baby, wanted more. And the way her eyes sparked up at him was bringing him close again. He moved a hand down to hook her clit as he gave her everything he had. Tony didn't think he could last with her eyes looking up at him with those eyes. He ravaged her clit and watched with wonder as her eyes opened wide in shock and ecstasy. He couldn't hold off, but he also couldn't miss the view of her shuddering as she convulsed and writhed for him. She screamed his name, and when she threw her head back finally breaking their intense eye contact he felt his release take him. His body fell forward and she wrapped her arms around him as they came around each other. Spasms wracked their bodies as their orgasms reached impossible heights. Tony pumped into her and Ziva milked him for everything he was worth. They held each other in a mutual death grip as convulsions and tremors rocked them against each other's body. Tony saw stars from the intensity of his release, but he needed to see Ziva's face. Still wracked with tremors he pushed back just enough to look into her eyes. The world slipped away as their eyes consumed the other. He collapsed onto her. They lay panting against each other until their lungs, and heads, began to capture much needed oxygen.

Tony hadn't fully caught his breath when panted, "Ziva, I'm done."

"Done with us?" Ziva's voice sounded panicked and her breaths hadn't slowed to a consistent rhythm.

"No, Z. Done with anybody else." Tony hugged her tight and felt her smile tickle his neck.

12

12 


End file.
